Nothing Like You!
by TheSecretShipper
Summary: Zero Kiryuu is a reluctant drug dealer trying to make ends meet. Kaname Kuran is from a wealthy, sucessful family to the public. But a mafia leader and informant behind closed doors. Nothing alike see? Rated M to be safe, please read and review.
1. chapter 1

Zero Kiryuu was a high school graduate trying to make enough funds for college.

He was hoping to get a major in law, so that he could become a lawyer.

He sighed as he reminded himself the only reason he took this job, was because Kaito offered it to him. He didn't like it, but it payed well. So it'll have to do.

He looked at himself in his cheap hotel room mirror, and decided he looked decent enough to go meet his customer.

What is it Zero did?

Well it's not _prostitution_ if that's where you're getting at. Kaito would _never_ let him do that.

He dabbled in something else.

Zero looked out his window in the hotel and walked out of his room. Before leaving, he grabbed a backpack laying on his bed and walked out. Once at the hallway, he made sure to lock the door before heading out. He wouldn't want anyone to steal his not so valuable stuff after all.

As he was walking past the lobby, he tried his best to ignore the stares he got from the female staff. He didn't really like the attention, because it made him uncomfortable. Especially when dealing with perverted customers.

He shivered as he thought about the last one.

He almost got drugged and raped. He probably would've been too, if it weren't for Kaito.

When he made it out of the building, he went to a secluded ally where he was supposed to meet his customer. He leaned on the wall hidden behind the trash bin and checked his watch.

He was fifteen minutes late, but they weren't even here.

He sighed as he slumped further into the wall. He hated late customers, not that he was an early bird himself, but still. Waiting was just boring, especially when you're trying not to look suspicious.

He checked his watch again, looks like they were twenty five minutes late.

"Hey kid, are you Angel?" A voice called out to him from his right. Zero cringed at the nickname, he always hated it. But Kaito insisted that he use an alias, something about him being a minor.

"Who's asking?" He turned to the person on his right.

The man finally walked into his line of vision and snorted. "Who else? You _customer_ obviously." He replied to the teen.

Zero rolled his eyes at this mans rudeness. But nonetheless, he took out his backpack and got to work. He pulled out the bath salts and started measuring five hundred grams. As he was measuring the bath salts, he was completely unaware of the mans disgusted face he was giving him.

When he was done, he took grabbed the drug and held out his hand to the man. The man glared at him and snatched it from him. Zero raised an eyebrow, just wondering how and when he pissed this man off. As soon as the thoughts left his head, the man threw the bath salts to his far left.

Zero was trying to ask a question, maybe perhaps like, "What the hell?" But instead was turned around and slammed into the brick wall behind him.

Zero winced as pain erupted from all over his face and chest.

"Zero Kiryuu! Are you aware that it is illegal to sell drugs?? Especially minors!!" The man barked at him. He growled in his throat at the silver haired teen.

Zero's eyes widened, and he gasped. How? He'd been so careful? He immediately started struggling, but stopped as soon as he was smacked in the head, just a _tad_ bit too harshly.

He prayed to any god that he was not going to get arrested.

The last thoughts on his mind before blacking our were,

 _Well fuck..._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, I am excited for this fan fiction! I just suddenly had this idea at 4 in the morning! (I know, I could've been sleeping like a normal human being. —_—) But I felt like I needed to write it! (I mean I _should_ focus on my other story, _but_ don't worry! It's not abandoned!)

PS, no vamps here, sorry! It just seemed better off without it for my plot.

But before I begin,

 **Love332:** I know! I've read so many stories where Zero was a lawyer, regular human, or just a vampire (hehe~ that's canon) and even one where Zero was a mermaid! I just wanted to try a different approach, but thanks for the review!

Now Begin!

 _ **"So**_ what you _mean_ to tell me, is thateveryone is either dying or quitting?" A deep and silky voice inquired the blonde male in front of him. The nervous male gulped visibly, even after all this time, he was still scared of the boss.

"Yes, the Shirabuki syndicate is either paying off your men, or just killing them." The blonde reported to the brunette in front of him at his desk. The older male seemed to be deep in thought, but it didn't last long because he started to ask a question, "Aidou." He called to the man. "Yes Kaname-sama?" He tried not to reply to the brunette man too quickly. Said brunette calmly got up from his desk and elegantly strode over to the blonde and leaned in to his shoulder, "Am I good leader?" He whispered in the now _very_ nervous blonde's ear. Aidou's palms started sweating, due to his increasing dread.

It wasn't exactly a secret to anyone in the Kuran syndicate that Kaname used Aidou as a punching bag to relieve stress.

"O-of course Kaname-sama." He immediately responded, not going to take any chances with the consequences of saying otherwise. Kaname smiled at him, and walked back to his desk. "That's all, you may go now Aidou." He waved his hand at the door as he dismissed him.

Aidou bowed and then hightailed for the door.

As soon as Aidou left, Kaname sighed and slouched in his chair.

 _So Sara, huh? What are you planning..._

He thought to himself.

He turned around to look out his window and smirked. He saw a teen with their hood on getting hauled away into the back of a police car. It was a bit hard to see because it was very far away, but he could still see it a little if he squinted.

It was probably that wannabe drug dealer, Angel was it? If he remembered correctly, it was the one that Cross requested him to take care of.

Kaname's smirk was immediately replaced with a scowl as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He spent most of his time indoors, or at night, so he was always slightly sensitive to sunlight. He hissed and closed the thick black drapes.

He turned around again so that he was facing his desk, and then he started his work again.

Most of the time, it was just your average selling information for high amounts of money, and then sending a debt collector to get the money, or kill the customer if they refuse to pay.

Other times though, it was a dirty job and very dangerous too.

It wasn't easy having to kill his own men, sometimes or hunting families or torturing some person to get information. Despite what everyone says, it never gets any easier for him. But this is his father's legacy, the work he must- no, _has_ to carry on. People thought that he and his father were cold and ruthless men for killing so freely, but they really weren't.

His father and mother were very nice and respectful people. All they wanted was peace, so their children can grow up without any worries. But it came at a price, in order to keep the harmony, his father had to do the police's dirty work outside the law. And in turn, they would never be opposed or arrested by the police.

But aside from killing, he found it to be a somewhat fun job. He got to know everything going on in Japan, and kept filth off the streets. Yes he is a part of the _'filth'_ but he's better than them in so many ways.

For starters, he can lead a mafia crime syndicate _and_ still live a normal life with a respectable status in society.

Kaname sighed in contentment, before remembering something he didn't want to.

Such as the fact that his parents made an arranged marriage for him and his _sister_.Yes, he loved his sister, but most definitely _not_ as a lover.

They said it was so Yuuki could help with the syndicate and information dealing.

But he knew that was a lie.

The Kurans aren't very good people, and they hold many secrets. If he married to someone outside of his syndicate, then he'd risk revealing everything. But he still has a duty to make heirs, no matter how retarded or deformed they may be.

Kaname raised his hands over his head and stretched until he heard his muscles pop.

He had a really hard life, honestly, it was so difficult and full of tough decisions. Anyone who said otherwise was lying.

But he couldn't deny there was a certain thrill...

 _ **Zero**_ grumbled under his breath, about being sorry as Kaito was pulling his hair all the way to the car he left two blocks away.

"Zero! I told you to _wait_ for me before you left! You almost got arrested!" He scolded Zero, as he opened the car. Zero winced as Kaito let go of his hair and pushed him inside after walking for a bit.

Kaito once again had to rescue Zero. While Zero was doing business, Kaito had gone looking for him.

He'd seen the police cruiser and ran to the ally cursing Zero under his breath. When he arrived at the scene, he did something that could get both of them killed if anyone ever found out...

But for now it worked, and that's what mattered, right?

When he got there, he'd seen an unconscious Zero being dragged in the back of a police cruiser. He ran up to the police officer and swore when he was about to drive off. He ran a hand through his auburn locks and tried to calm down.

Ichiru was going to _destroy_ him if he couldn't bring back Zero.

So, he ran up to the car as fast as he could and banged on the tinted glass window of the vehicle until he was acknowledged. The window started to open, and Kaito immediately started bitching.

"Hey!" He called to the officer, before he was even done rolling down his window. The man clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "What?" He demanded, clearly not in the mood to talk. "Your an officer, right?" He asked, while secretly telling him to just let his friend go. The officer raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. Why waste his time and answer an obvious question? Kaito took this as a good thing and continued talking.

"Right, thought so. But listen, you can't arrest him! He's under the protection of the _Kuran_ syndicate!" He pleaded with the cop. The cop eyes went wide after hearing that, recognition finally dawning on him. He looked in the back where Zero was, and gasped. He turned around and started begging the younger man.

"I'm so sorry! Tell your boss that it was a misunderstanding!" This time it was the cop pleading, to _him._ Kaito inwardly smirked at his victory, "Of course, as long as you tell _your_ boss that Angel was taken care of." He smirked. The man nodded, dread evident on his features.

Kaito thought he won after that, and thought that carrying an unconscious Zero was punishment enough for his lie. At least he woke up half way though.

He may have been smart, but even he didn't know everything.

Like the fact that the Kuran syndicate _is_ the police forces' boss, and their leader is an informant.

Thus, leading to a most likely troublesome predicament in the nearby future.

On the plus side though, at least Zero didn't go to jail. So he can still have dreams, that aren't _too_ far out of reach. If Zero went to jail, _so_ many people would try and pounce on him and take advantage of him...

He didn't want to think about it.

He promised his parents when they were younger that he would always look after and protect his baby brothers. So that's why he lets them live with him, that's why he stays single and that's why he'll always be a mother hen to his twin brothers.

"-aito! Kaito-nii san!" Zero called out to his older brother with an annoyed voice. Kaito blinked and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry..." he mumbled. He was _really_ bad at being an older brother and/or parental figure.

Zero rolled his eyes. "A car won't drive if you don't start it." He told his older brother with a deadpan expression, saved especially for him and Ichiru. Kaito looked at the little digital clock in the radio, had they really been sitting there for eighteen minutes?

"Maybe you should stop taking so much joints..." Zero mumbled. Kaito pretended he didn't hear that last remark, but it did strike a nerve.

Zero slumped in the seat, which should have been awkward because of his backpack, but he wasn't complaining. He was just glad he didn't go to jail.

As soon as the car was running, Kaito started to drive back home to their tiny apartment.

"Zero, please don't go alone anymore. You may not like the way you look, but a lot of other perverted people do." He lectured Zero one last time, keeping a close eye on the road.

Zero sighed, "Of course, I promise nii-san."

 **AN:** Don't worry! Kaname and Zero will meet soon! (Like, maybe the next chapter soon?~) But Yeah! I think I liked this chapter! It was better than I had originally planned!

PS, Kaito, Zero and Ichiru are all brothers here. I would explain more, but that would be spoilers!

Stay lovely!

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : Whoo!! Loving the support from all you readers! (Even the guest ones that I can't see) It encourages me to keep going! At first I thought nobody would read this because it was too predictable or something... so you guys proved me wrong!

 **Kai Hoshizuki** : Thank you for your review! It warms my heart so much to know you're looking forward to reading more!

Now onto the story!!!!!

 _ **Ichiru**_ glared daggers at the pair as soon as they walked through the apartment door, silently demanding an explanation for their late appearance.

Zero winced as soon as he got the full weight of Ichiru's glare.

"Zero, why did you go out by yourself, _again?!_ " He demanded his older twin brother. Zero looked away, suddenly finding that the floor was very interesting to look at. "Me and Kaito-nii _always_ tell you not to! You don't have to act like I'm going to drop dead at any second you know!" He angrily lectured his older brother.

Zero winced and looked up at Ichiru with a sad look.

He was always more sad about Ichiru's terminal illness than Ichiru himself. Ever since they found out, they worked twice as hard for his medication and monthly doctor visits.

So, most of the time they were flat broke.

Zero never gave up on his dreams, but they were like a second priority to him by now.

"I'm sorry Ichiru, this customer was going to pay a lot, and the medical bills were due..." he trailed off at the end of his apology. Ichiru started crying as soon as his brother finished explaining, he'd always felt useless compared to his older brothers, but he couldn't do anything about it.

He couldn't work because he was sickly, he couldn't even help them go grocery shopping because of his shit stamina.

"Zero... don't do that! You're making me cry..." He wailed to his older brother. Zero went to his side and gave him a hug without even blinking. Moments later Kaito joined in, and wrapped them both in his slightly bigger arms.

When Ichiru started calming down, he had to sit down because he was winded from pacing and worrying about his two brothers.

Kaito want to grab a cup of water and grab two sedatives for Ichiru, while Zero was apologizing to his brother for making him worry. Between Zero and Kaito, they both already secretly agreed to leave the rest of the details out until Ichiru was less stressed.

When Kaito returned from the kitchen, he gently placed the water in front of Ichiru.

Even though no one said anything, they were all worried for Ichiru. It was getting _very_ close to the big one-seven after all.

But Ichiru would hate it if they pitied him, so they never said anything, and just simply enjoyed each other's company until they couldn't anymore.

That was the day-to-day routine of the Kiryuu's since Zero and Ichiru were just twelve.

"Zero-nii, can you make me some ramen?" Ichiru asked after taking his sedatives. Zero nodded and headed to the kithcen, he opened the pantry, but sighed again. "Sorry Ichiru, there's no more." He apologized to his younger brother. "Oh..." Ichiru replied a little disappointed, but Zero and Kaito picked up on this immediately.

"Actually, Zero I think I have some money left from yesterday, why don't you go get some?" He told Zero and extended his hand, which had about seven hundred yen in it. Zero eyed the money and pocketed it.

Zero could tell that Kaito was probably saving it for some coffee and cream, but decided to use it on Ichiru instead. It wasn't very much, but it was enough for Ichiru, and that's what mattered.

"Okay, and I'll bring bloody rose this time." He agreed and walked out the door, and mumbled a little "See you later..." to his brothers.

Kaito and Ichiru were both worried for Zero, just as much as they were worried about Ichiru. Because Zero wasn't letting himself live or have fun.

Ichiru just wished that when he turned seventeen and had to meet his maker, Zero would finally start living his life without carrying a dead weight like him.

Ichiru yawned softly.

"Tired?" Kaito asked his baby brother. Ichiru nodded sleepily and yawned again. Kaito smiled at the endearing display. He swung Ichiru's arm over his shoulder and headed to the only room in the apartment, where he would tuck in Ichiru and wish him good night.

 ** _Zero_ **couldn't help but feel the need to hurry.

The store was closing in ten minutes and it was a six minute walk there. He started running, trying very hard to get there before it closed.

When Zero had to turn around the corner, he almost kicked the car right beside him when he saw the closed sign that hung on the door.

"Fuck!" Zero cursed at the store sign and unconsciously glared at it.

Zero ran up to the door and tried pulling it, but it was locked. He kicked the door childishly and huffed. One of the employees closing up the shop noticed this and rolled her eyes. She walked up to the door and tapped on the glass to get teens' attention.

"Hey kid!" She yellled at him in irritation. "The sign says _closed_!" She pointed at the sign and glared at him. He glared right back at her.

The glaring match went on for what felt like an eternity, until someone cleared their throat behind Zero.

Zero was getting ready to tell the person off, but the words died in his throat.

The man behind him had such a no nonsense look, that he couldn't help but gulp at how authoritive he looked. "Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry. My sister wants a slushie, _badly."_ He told the lady behind the glass in a cool and deep voice, not saying anymore than necessary.

The woman nodded with a blush and in locked the door.

The stranger walked past Zero and into the store. Zero tried to follow, but the annoying employee held out her arm and stopped him. Zero clicked his tongue at her and rolled his eyes, "Look I'm just trying to get my brother some ramen!" He angrily informed her.

"No! No one is allowed after hours!" She barked at him. Zero was about to make another snappy remark at her, but the tall man spoke up first. "Excuse me... Mei? Why not just let..." he looked at Zero expectantly. "Zero..." he mumbled to the man. " _Zero,_ get what he needs and go?" He finished. The woman looked at Zero with loathing and reluctantly nodded.

She stepped back and and back to the till to patiently wait for her buying customers.

Zero rolled his eyes and walked up to the man currently trying to choose a flavour of slushie. He raised his hand and tapped on the mans shoulder.

Said man turned around and looked down at the lilac eyed boy, secretly admiring how his silver hair and lilac eyes seemed to compliment each other.

"Yes?" He asked the teen in an expressionless voice. He could tell that the boy was trying very hard to be polite with him. So he was actually pretty impressed that he continued to talk at all. "I just wanted to say thank you..." he mumbled looking at the ground. The man actually almost smiled at his thank you. Not very many people thanked him for anything.

It felt _nice_. "Of course. By the way, my name is Kaname. It was nice meeting you." He greeted the bashful teen with a his trademark smile. Zero couldn't help but give a small smile back. He awkwardly waved bye and walked to the ramen isle in the convenience store.

The man watched him distractedly.

Something about him was intriguing and familiar.

It's _almost_ like he already met him somewhere. But he already knew he didn't, after all, he was sure he'd remember someone named Zero.

Kaname decided to think about it later, after all Yuuki would get mad if he didn't bring her slushie.

Maybe he'd look into him later when he was bored and had some free time, but until then he'll just have to wonder why he looks so familiar...

Zero slightly shivered under the tall mans gaze.

He had a feeling that he was watching him for some odd reason, but just decided to get his ramen and go.

The silver haired teen walked to the till and started getting the money ready.

"Five hundred yen." The woman said in a bored expression, clearly not wanting to offer him any service, but complied anyway. Zero resisted the urge to childishly stick his tongue out at her, but instead grabbed the money and walked out the door.

Kaname, who was watching the whole thing, was highly amused at their interactions towards each other, but also longing to have that kind of relationship with someone without unquestionable obedience.

When he walked to the till, the woman gave him her best smile and told him that it was on the house for a Kuran. Kaname raised an eyebrow, but left and walked to his car parked outside.

He couldn't help but feel like he met Zero before, but he already knew he didn't. Something was nagging him, but he still couldn't put his finger on it...

 **AN:** As promised, Kaname and Zero met in this chapter. And I'm not really sure how much yen you'd pay for ramen, so I just guessed. Please feel free to correct me.

PS I hope you see why Zero was desperate enough to become a drug dealer now.

Stay Lovely!

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Why hello there! It's been awhile, yeah? Lel, jk, it hasn't even been a week. Did you know I am a wizard? Don't like Yuuki? Well bam! Character development! (Not really though, 'cuz I like Kaname better...)

 **irmina** : well, there is a reason for that. Our informant friend knows a lot of things, remember that. And thank you _so_ much for reviewing!

 **Tee** : Thank you for telling me. I'm pretty fresh in terms of writing, but I'm working on it. I made this chapter a _little_ longer especially for you, enjoy!

 **Zerovk** : Thank you for your review! I was worried for a minute that I just blew past their condition, so I'm glad you reacted so strongly!

PS next chapter, reviews are going at the bottom.

Chapter Start!

 ** _Yuuki_** stared out of her window in longing at the regular life the ordinary people got.

She couldn't fathom why anyone would _want_ a difficult and borderline masochistic life for themselves. She didn't even do much to help her brother out either, and even the few experiences she _does_ have, makes her want to grab Artemis and hit herself.

How her brother does it...

Well that's _anyone's_ guess at this point.

She was only _fifteen!_ Who decided that she had to marry her _brother??_ That's just insane and gross!

Don't get her wrong, her brother was a very good looking man and she loved him, but that's just _wrong!_ Yes, right now Yuuki is currently in denial. Kaname had told her about the arranged marriage last month, and it still left a sour aftertaste in her mouth.

All her dreams for the future are just gone. She once promised her boyfriend that they'd go to America together once they got married, but now, she felt trapped. All her life, Kaname has let her live with the illusion that she can make her own decisions, when in reality, she was fated to him since the day she was born.

Any sense of purpose and ambition she once had, was gone.

Yuuki looked at the door in dread when she heard keys fiddle around with the lock. She didn't want to see her brother now, but she _did_ want her slushie.

She sighed and went to go greet her ' _onii-sama'_.

The door slowly opened, revealing the exquisite sight that was known as her brother. He looked at Yuuki and smiled affectionately, while she gave him an awkward one that looked more like a grimace.

"Welcome back, _onii-sama..."_ she mumbled as she took his coat.

"Good evening Yuuki, I have your slushie." He replied politely, and if he was tense, Yuuki didn't notice. The younger Kuran nodded hesitantly and slowly grabbed the slushie from his hands.

"Thank you." She mumbled under her breath, while hanging up his coat. As soon as she finished, she disappeared to her room up the stairs.

Kaname sighed as he watched her go, it wasn't like _he_ wanted this either. As a matter of fact, he would probably marry the first person he sees on the street before he would Yuuki. But if it's what his parents wanted...

Well he'll just grit his teeth and try to be polite. After all, it wouldn't do to hate the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with.

The brunette ran a hand through his hair and huffed. As childish as it sounded, he wanted to grab a pillow and scream into it. _Forever._

 _Yes,_ he loved his job with all his heart. _Yes,_ he enjoys being informed about everything around him, but he's seriously considering changing his identity and just running away.

But as much as he loathed his arranged marriage with Yuuki, he still likes it here in Tokyo.

Kaname walked past the stairs Yuuki had just used to run away from him, and into his slightly bigger than normal kitchen.

He gave all the maids a day off to spend with their family, so right now it was only him and Yuuki here right now.

As Kaname went to the kitchen, he was going to attempt to make some pasta, but he noticed a lone cup of ramen on the counter and smiled a little bit. It was probably Yuuki's, but he'll just take her to get some more tomorrow.

The young brunette grabbed the cup, put it in the microwave, and patiently waited for a few minutes. While he was waiting, he pondered on the Zero kid he recently met at the convenience store just a few blocks away.

It wasn't like he's ever seen him before, because he'd remember, but there was something about him that was so familiar.

His silver hair and lilac eyes, they are a very rare and unique coloring, so why is it he felt like he's already seen it...

 _Beep!_

Kaname snapped out of his trance as soon as he heard the microwave ding.

Maybe if it was bothering him so much, he should just either see him again, or look into him on his own. Kaname liked the first idea more, because if he were to just read a file, he wouldn't _really_ learn anything about him.

Then again, he could always ask Seiren. She never disappoints. However after much pondering, he realized he already asks too much from her and that she already has her hands full.

In the end, he decided to read a file on him, and _'accidentally'_ meet up with him somewhere near where he lives. He'd believe that right...?

Most likely not, but he has time to come up with a detailed plan that sounds believable.

Plannng ahead _is_ one of his specialties. Besides, it's not like he can meet him right away either, because his work won't allow him to...

 _Beep!_

Kaname blinked and grabbed his cupped ramen when he heard the microwave beep again. He winced when the hot cup started burning his skin, but continued to hold the cup either way.

As soon as he had the cup in his hands, he left the kitchen and walked downstairs to his private office, where even _Yuuki_ wasn't allowed in.

On his way down, he noticed a few stray pieces of female undergarments and shirts and sighed again. He was going to have to remind Yuuki to at _least_ leave her dirty clothes in the hamper so the maids could wash them, rather than trying to do it herself and then getting distracted at the last second.

He shook his head, sometimes she was very hopeless and it made him worry about her future. If her last name wasn't Kuran, goodness knows where she'd be in life right now.

When he was in front of his door, he casually looked over his shoulders to make sure no one was watching, and quickly walked in.

As Kaname walked through the door, he sighed in content.

This was a private area, absolutely _no one_ bothered him here. It was ideal for his job as well. In that room alone, there were at least two decades worth of private files from only his family. As he approached his desk, he stopped in his tracks.

His desk was very cluttered, so much so, that he was actually at a loss as to where he should put his ramen. In the end, he decided that he should just hold it, and throw it out when he was done.

Kaname casually strolled to his desk, trying to ignore the ever increasing boxes of paperwork and files.

Eventually though, he managed to get to his desk _and_ sit down.

This was a routine for the young Kuran since the day his parents died.

Most who heard this story, thought he would be reluctant to take up the Kuran enterprises, but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

He was _eager_ to take up the reins his father so gently prepared for him. He was _eager_ to get back at his uncle Rido.

Above all, he was _eager_ to find the one responsible for Yuuki's memory loss.

When Kaname and Yuuki's parents were killed one night, Kaname barely managed to get them out in one piece. Yuuki had been hit pretty hard in the head from one of her attackers, and since then, her memory wasn't all there.

It was sad at first, because she didn't remember him, but he got used to it. As a matter of fact, she _still_ doesn't remember or recognize him, but she believed him when he said he was her brother.

Kaname sighed sadly. She doesn't even know who her parents are...

 _Ring!_

Kaname turned his head left when he heard his phone ring and glared.

 _'It better be important...'_ Kaname thought irately. The young brunette extended his hand across the desk and picked up his phone to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, What is it Takuma?"

The mafia boss patiently waited for his childhood friend's response, and ever so slightly slouched in his chair.

"The legal branch informed us that they recently took care of that drug dealer... Angel?" Takuma stated, although the last part sounded more like a question to Kaname's ears. Kaname nodded, although Takuma wouldn't see it.

On the other hand, Takuma thought that Kaname was silent because he wanted him to continue. So, continue he did.

"There are no legal records available for his full information. He has protection on his important files from the court, this is due to him being a minor. But, we _did_ manage to find his last name..."

Kaname was inpatient, he caught drug dealers every day, he didn't even _have_ to listen to this.

"Listen Takuma, I have a crisis to deal with. I'm sure you can just send me the files and I'll take a look at it later?" He reasoned with his friend.

"Of course Kaname-sama." Takuma replied.

As soon as he had an okay from Takuma, he hung up. When Kaname put his phone down, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Angel was _already_ taken care of? That was rather fast. At least he would be able to give Cross some _good_ news for a change.

The brunette informant felt tired, but he couldn't sleep until he was sure everything was taken care of. He reached his hand out to grab his laptop from his desk drawer.

He pulled out his laptop and turned it on. As the laptop was loading, he turned to his abandoned cup of ramen and started eating it.

It was a lonely job, yes that much is true, but he doesn't like interacting with people amyway.

When his laptop turned on, it asked him for his password. He typed in the day both of his parents were born, and the day they died. It was a bit depressing, but it reminded him of why his job was _very_ important.

When the laptop's home screen appeared, he clicked his documents and opened a second tab for his emails.

Why he likes his job you ask?

Well, he isn't sure. He _does_ like the thrill, being informed, and Tokyo, but that's really _all_ he likes.

Over in his private office, he couldn't do much, except look through files he already has, and accept emails about certain information and contracts. It was his office in his company building where he could do everything. He even had a decent view of the entire city, so he could pick up new information on his own sometimes.

 _Ring!_

The young brunette almost threw his phone across the room. What is so important that _everyone_ has to call him at once? But he grabbed the phone with as much practiced patience he could muster.

Kaname grabbed the phone rather tightly and waited for a response.

"Kaname, _darling!_ It's been far too long!" A woman's voice chirped to him.

Kaname gritted his teeth subtly at the annoying, but recognizable voice.

"What do you want, _Sara_?" He asked the woman icily.

 _ **Zero** _was banging on unit number thirty eight's door, his apartment door.

There was no response, and he's already been at it for about ten minutes. ' _Typical...'_ Zero pouted to himself. Get the errand boy to leave, and forget about him.

He wasn't even gone for that long either, maybe twenty minutes best?

"Kaito-nii san! Open the door!" He hollered while banging on the door. Some might wonder why he didn't jus take out his keys, but the reason was simple...

He didn't have any.

Only Kaito had the keys, and there was no spare. They always put getting more keys on their to-do-list, but they either forget or don't have the money.

After about five minutes, he seen a light flicker on underneath the door and heard footsteps getting closer to him.

" _Finally..._ " Zero mumbled to himself.

The door opened, revealing a tired looking Kaito.

Zero didn't bother to wait for him to ask him where he's been, and walked right pass him.

"About time..." Zero mumbled to his older brother. Kaito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Zero, I guess I fell sleep at the table waiting for you." He mumbled back. Zero rolled his eyes. There really was no point in him getting ramen for Ichiru tonight. He should've remembered that Kaito gave him a sedative before he left.

"But Zero we need to talk..." Kaito spoke up seriously to his little brother.

"About what?" Zero asked.

"About why you're not in jail and how you're not going to do any field jobs for a while."

Zero's eyes widened, how was he going to make money? Don't get him wrong, he knew there was Kaito, but it wouldn't be enough.

"What are you talking about!" Zero spun around and hissed at his brother.

"Well, I kinda fucked up and you have to lay low for awhile..." Kaito trailed off at the end.

"What did you do Kaito-nii?" He asked very calmly, albeit scarily.

Kaito looked away from his brother, "In order for you to stay out of jail, I told the police officer you were with, that you were under the protection of the Kuran syndicate."

Zero looked up with eyes as wide as saucers. "Kaito-nii!" He practically screeched.

"Why would you do that?? If anyone, _especially_ the Kurans, found out, I'm as good as a dead man!!" He hissed.

Kaito looked down, highly uncomfortable in this situation.

"Keep your voice down! You don't want to wake Ichiru!" He scolded his younger brother.

Zero's mouth immediately snapped shut as soon as Kaito said those words. It was true, the last thing he would want is for Ichiru to get involved with their fucked up life.

"All right, but they won't stop at me you know..." he spoke to his brother in surrender.

Kaito sighed wearily.

"I know..."

Zero looked about ready to cry, Kaito knew he would be putting everyone at risk trying to help him, but he did it anyway. He wasn't even worth it... so why?

"Because you're my little otouto..." Kaito smiled sadly at him.

Zero huffed and turned away in mortification when he realized he said it out loud.

When he was out of Kaito's line of sight, he started sobbing. "Kaito-nii, I'm so scared! I didn't want this life for myself, mom and dad were police officers, what would they think of us now?" He asked quietly.

The only answer he got was a pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around his body.

"Otouto, if they don't love you because of a few bad choices, then they don't even deserve to have such a wonderful kids like you and Ichiru..." he mumbled.

Zero started sobbing even harder and put his face in his nii-san's shirt.

He long since stopped questioning why Kaito never included himself as one of their parents children.

Kaito started rubbing soothing circles on Zero's back, trying to make him feel better. Yes, this was Kaito's routine almost daily.

He had to comfort and protect his little baby brothers in any way he could.

It was a demanding job, and it didn't pay, but he wouldn't give it up for _anything_.

And he pitied anyone who would try and tear them apart...

 **AN** : Yes, I made this chapter a _little_ bit longer. And I showed you a glimpse of what Kaname and Zero go through daily, I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I do. Almost got the waterworks going as I was writing this!

Here is a question to think about...

Why doesn't Kaito include himself as one of Zero and Ichiru's parents children?

Stay lovely!

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : So sorry, I have no words for how sorry I am, please forgive me...?

In this chapter, I'll finally stary laying down the plot a little bit.

 ** _Ichiru_** often found that his mind wondered most when he was falling asleep. He had to wonder why Zero and Kaito seemed to be so much better than he was. If only-

No.

He used to be pretty upset over it, but not anymore. Over time, he learned to let it go. No one knew better than him that you only live once after all. That was a lesson he was trying to teach Zero and Kaito now. Although his brothers were a little to caring for their own good.

He smiled faintly as he looked outside the slightly dirty surface of his bedroom window, taking in the sights outside of it.

But then his smile dropped.

He wondered when it all got so bad. Mom and dad died, he was diagnosed with that ugly disease, and Kaito and Zero stressed themselves with worries beyond them. It was a bitter thought really, but sometimes he wondered if it would be easier for them both if he just died. He tried not to think like that, he really did, but...

It was hard.

He didn't tell Zero or Kaito that despite their best efforts, he was getting worse. Sedatives only sent him to sleep, and they didn't take the pain away when he woke up. Really, even though it was a _terminal_ illness, they believed he was going to get better. Kinda silly, right?

It depressed him to no end, but he couldn't help but think about when he was diagnosed. It had seemed like such a shock back then, but when he thought about it now, he wondered how he could've been so oblivious. If only he'd been as smart as Kaito, or as quick to notice changes in himself like Zero.

He didn't know what it was at first, but as soon as he found out there was no cure, it felt like his world ended. He supposed that in an ironic and literal sense, it did.

Eventually, he had to stop musing as his eyes started sliding shut.

His last coherent thoughts were of Zero and Kaito.

He fell asleep, the memories of the day he was diagnosed following him in his dreams...

 _Ichiru sat down on the hot park bench, almost completely out of breath. He never had Kaito's stamina, or Zero's sheer willpower and determination, but damnit, he never got tired this quickly._

 _He watched as his classmates ran around on the playground, and the way they seemed to have infinite energy at their disposal. He silently envied them, but he tried his hardest not to show it. He was grateful that despite Zero's perfect health, he always chose to stay with Ichiru. It made him feel better, but he always felt sad when he'd see the longing look in Zero's eyes as he looked at the other children._

 _They looked like they had so much fun whenever they were playing, but he couldn't offer Zero that. He couldn't play cops and robbers with him, or freeze tag._

 _The doctors weren't sure what was wrong with him yet, but they concluded it was bad. They were coming to a few conclusions of their own with his symptoms, but they asked for permission to conduct a blood test first._

 _Ichiru hoped that they would find his mysterious illness and cure it already. He wanted to start playing with Kaito and Zero again, and he couldn't do it while he was sick._

 _He would get better, he had to._

 _A silver head with worried amethyst eyes turned his brothers direction again. His twin looked sad, and he wanted to take away that sadness. If he got better and healthy, he bet Zero would be so happy._

 _For some reason though, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach at the thought. Silver brows frowned._

 _Shouldn't he be happy he was going to get better today?_

 _So why? Why did that feel like a lie...?_

 _"Ichiru, are you okay?" a worried voice called out to him._

 _Ichiru gave a quick smile, "Yeah, just tired." he reassured his twin._

 _Zero pouted for a second, not completely buying it, but he wouldn't ask any further than that._

 _They simply enjoyed each other._

 _Later that day, it was time for his doctors appointment. He was scared for some reason, as today he would get the results for his blood test._

 _He had been wating outside patiently for almsot ten minutes, slightly kicking his feet. He didn't like waiting inside the uncomfortable room, he felt too much people staring at him. All the eyes he could feel on him were so dreadfully intense, he was almost grateful for the distraction his mother's screaming proved to be._

 _"What are you talking about?? He's fine!!" He heard her hissing at the doctors with unconcealed venom, but also fear. He heard a faint mumbling coming from the room, but didn't hear anything comprehensible for him. His mother's tone of voice was scaring him, and he felt his hands start shaking._

 _"No, I can't accept this. Test it again." Came the voice of his mother again, this time much more calmer, albeit still upset._

 _Ichiru strained his hearing, but he heard the doctor this time. "No mam, unfortunately this is the truth. You need to accept your son has acquired immunodeficiency syndrome." He replied clamly, probably because he was very much used to being the bearer of bad news._

 _He heard his mother sobbing, and he felt his heart clench. He wasn't sure whatever that acquired imuno-whatever was, but he could tell it wasn't good._

 _"Oh God, not my little boy! Isn't there a way to save him??" His mother cried out in pain, which made Ichiru feel like crying for some reason._

 _He stopped listening in on their conversation, and felt even more eyes looking at him this time. However, Ichiru got this strange feeling they were pitying him this time. He clecnhed his teeth, and grabbed the arms of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He was not some baby that needed to be pitied, or always be fussed over._

 _...but somehow, he knew that stubbornness wasn't going to be enough this time._

 _He looed down at his hands. The simple act if squeezing the chair had caused his hands to start bruising..._

 _Was he always this weak...?_

As Ichiru tossed and turned in his sleep, Zero watched from his side of the bed with worried eyes. He always wondered what Ichiru dreamed of to get such bad nightmares. But He doubted Ichiru would tell them.

Kaito insisted that they get the room, and that he sleep on the couch. Zero was silently grateful for that, because he could always keep an eye on Ichiru. In times like these, Zero really made sure to be there for his twin however he could. So, he simply shifted closer to Ichiru until he could hold him properly. After Ichiru's little struggling ceased, he slowly felt himself drift of too.

 ** _Kaname_** looked at the proposal in front of him, trying not to smash his computer screen. He really wished it was possible to simply wish it away, or wish _Sara_ away.

Sara Shirabuki... Did she ever leave him alone? He silently wondered. Even after rudely hanging up on her earlier, she still harassed him. Didn't she understand he would _never_ accept her proposals? And _he_ certainly wouldn't drop to one knee anytime this century.

If it was a business proposal, he would've been annoyed, but he'd manage. This however, was quite literally an actual proposal. He felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Did Sara think he going to accept this time because it was done over an email?

He simply sighed and opted for deleting it.

The young man did not understand her, and he doubted he ever would. Why would she want to chain herself to him? Was she secretly masterminding something behind the scenes? Or was she just shallow and greedy? Kaname couldn't tell with her, and loathe as he was to admit it, that made him uneasy. Even if only a little.

Kaname leaned back on his chair and stretched. It was an extremely long day, losing his employees and a mysterious threat from a syndicate he has yet to identify. He allowed a small frown to sully his perfect features as he remembered the only clue left on the scene...

A lone cherry blossom petal.

The murder hadn't been accidental, and it was to clean to be Rido. Not to mention, Rido didn't do cherry blossom _anything_.

As strange as it may sound, he felt like that attack was meant for him in a way. Maybe not in a physical sense either.

Although the only people he could think of was Sara or The Madly Blooming Princess herself.

Although that didn't make sense for a few reasons. Firstly, Sara had certainly been hiring off his men, but he still doubted that she was the one _killing_ them. Secondly, Shizuka was dead, he had made sure he had done it himself. He remembered shooting her, and she fell to the ground.

So something was happening, but what...?

As Kaname ran a hand through his dark wavy locks, he was seriously considering just going to bed and sleeping whatever this was off. At least he would have, if not for-

 _Ding!_

Kaname groaned, he hated how his computer was delayed by a few seconds whenever he got a message or notification. He made a mental note to get it fixed...

He half expected the files on that sad drug dealer Takuma had been telling him about, but he got a message instead. Which was a bit strange, since not a lot of people message him at this time.

Curiously, he opened it, also having a reasonable amount of caution too.

 _Kaname, you've certainly come a long way from the little boy I used to know. You're not nearly as clumsy as you used to be, why I'd say your almost careful now._

 _-unknown_

Kaname felt a chill run down his spine, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. This person talked like they knew who he was, not as a public figure, but on a personal level. He could count on one hand all the people he's ever been personal with.

Kaname looked around, he knew it was silly, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He narrowed his eyes and started to type slowly.

 _Who is this?_

He waited five minutes, then twenty, and then two hours. No one responded, and that creepy feeling was slowly leaving him. Kaname was actually very tired at this point, and decided to head to bead.

This time he would definitely handle it in the morning.

As he turned off the light and closed the door, his computer got another notification.

 _The files you requested for are here._

 _-Takuma I._

On the screen, it showed a blurry picture of angry faced teen. Although the photo quality was bad, there was no mistaking the silver hair.

It was a shame though, because Kaname wouldn't see it until late tomorrow night anyway and even then, would he even bother with the file?

 **AN:** Once again _so_ sorry for being late! I'm trying I really am, but I don't have acess to regular wifi anymore...


End file.
